Unknown Bond
by The Vixen
Summary: Pan sits on her roof at night, gazing at the stars, trying to figure out why she feels so attatched to someone... although she doesn't know who. T/P (repost)
1. Pan's Discovery

Here you have it, my first fanfic EVER. It's T/P, and I have a feeling it won't be my only   
one. So here goes with the legal crap and excuses for why this sucks......  
  
I live in the USA, and of COURSE I haven't seen after the Buu Saga just yet. I have a  
feeling I won't until I'm 36 or older. So please excuse any mistakes you see, and  
remember this IS fanfiction after all and things are allowed to be changed.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. The plot and story is a product of my  
imagination. So DO NOT sue me. yada yada yada I'm done disclaiming. Here goes.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACKROUND  
AGES:   
Pan - 17(about to turn 18), Trunks - 24 (yeah I know it's older but shut up already)  
TIME:  
Sometime after GT, only Goku isn't dead. Why? Because you're in my world now, get  
used to it.  
  
  
Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow and growled under his breath. He had been  
fighting 'Kakkarot' all day and yet he hadn't yet defeated him. The thought that a 3rd class  
monkey could be better than him did not settle well with his royal saiyan blood, though the  
thought of being equal at least suited him for the moment. He kicked the dirt with his torn  
boot and walked up to Goku, who was just as beat up as he.  
  
"Vegeta," Goku said, "I think we should call it a night."   
  
It was nearly midnight, their sparring had gone on longer than they had expected, or noticed.   
Vegeta only nodded and looked toward the Son house and then back at Goku. But something   
caught his eye and he quickly looked back to the Son house.   
  
"How long has she been doing that?," Vegeta demanded suddenly.   
  
Surprised at Vegeta's question and apparent interest, Goku looked in the direction that Vegeta was  
looking. There Pan sat, holding her legs to her chest and staring at the sky with her back towards   
the two warriors.   
  
"Weeks now," Goku said, frowning. "I think she just needs to figure things out sometimes,  
and, you know, listen to herself. It's probably a real healthy thing to do. But don't tell  
Gohan - she's usually out there late at night and he would rather she be sleeping by now."   
Goku paused for a minute before curiously going on. "Why do you ask, Vegeta?"  
  
"I saw your brat's brat sitting on the roof," Vegeta said with his arms folded in his  
usual rough manner, "and I thought maybe she was looking for the moon, and probably no  
one bothered to tell her there was none."   
  
He smirked as Goku frowned. Vegeta laughed and unfolded his arms as he flew off towards his home   
at Capsule Corps. Goku sighed and looked up at the roof. Pan was still up there, and though he  
wanted her to have time to herself he also knew it was really getting late, and cold. He flew up to   
the roof and landed next to her. "Pan?," he asked gently. She was sleeping with her head rested on   
her knees. Goku smiled to himself and picked her up, careful not to wake her. He then flew into her   
open bedroom window and tucked her in. Though she was almost 18 now, she would always be her   
grandpa's little girl. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and was about to leave when she stirred a bit and   
looked up at him.   
  
"Grandpa?," she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?," Goku answered, turning around.   
  
"Thanks," she said smiling, "And could you do me yet another favor?"  
  
"No," Goku said, then laughed, "Of course, what is it, Pan?"   
  
"Just don't tell my dad. He'll bar up my windows you know. My education is very important to him."   
Through the seriousness of her statement, she still found it funny and she smiled.   
  
"Pan, he wouldn't really bar up your windows now would he?"  
  
"You never know Grandpa...you never know."   
  
Goku laughed. This was his son they were talking about, he wondered where he went wrong. 'ChiChi,' he   
thought, and smiled as he shook his head. 'He really does act a lot like her.'  
  
"What's so important about going up there, Panny?," Goku asked. He wanted to figure her out   
almost as much as she wanted to figure herself out. She was almost 18, and he worried that soon   
she would be too busy living her own life to remember her dear old grandpa. He wondered if   
moments like these would cease to exist once she grew up. Seeing her hesitate, he smiled and decided   
to get it out of her somehow.   
  
"Oh come on! You can tell me! I'm your grandpa!," Goku reasoned with the infamous Son smile on his  
face. How could she say no?  
  
"I was just thinking," Pan said, blushing a bit though she didn't want to. 'Oh no...,' she thought, 'I'm not   
even completely sure what I think about up there!' But before she could say more Goku asked, like   
she knew he would...   
  
"About what?"  
  
Pan looked helplessly into her grandfather's eyes. She knew she would end up telling him, even  
though she didn't want to. After all, he was her grandfather, and she loved him. And he had used the   
Son smile...that always pulled at your heartstrings. She sighed.  
  
"I...I'm not sure exactly," Pan said, in a near whisper. Goku leaned closer and donned a serious face   
for once as he listened. Pan sighed again and put down her defenses. "I feel...a connection to   
someone. I'm not sure how or why, but I do."   
  
"Who is it?," Goku asked. He had suddenly become very interested.   
  
"That's the thing - I don't know! I can't put a face or a name to the feeling just yet. But it's something  
that just feels so right. I'm really not sure how.....Grandpa do you think I'm nuts or what?"  
  
Goku laughed lightly. "Not at all, Panny," he said, "You're just experiencing a Saiyan bond. I'm sorry  
but it will never go away - you're in love and destined to be with the other half of your bond, the way that   
he is destined to be with you."  
  
"What?!," Pan exclaimed, surprised. She was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea for her   
Grandpa to know she was in love, because with that knowledge came the embarrassing comments about   
every guy that happened to be in the same room as her. She could hear it now - "Is that your other half?   
Huh, Panny, huh???" But it was already too late. She decided to make the best of it and find out just what   
this could mean. "Does he feel the other half of the bond? I mean, if he's not Saiyan, does it still work?"  
  
"Well, maybe he is a Saiyan," Goku said casually as he stood up to leave her with her thoughts. But the look   
on her face was as if she had struck gold. She had finally put a face to the bond.  
  
"Trunks," she said suddenly, quickly sitting upright in her bed. She found herself out of breath as her heart  
raced with this new discovery.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was my first fanfic ever! I took the whole thing down because I didn't know what I was going to do  
with it, but now I have a few ideas. I'm reposting it as I edit, chapter by chapter. When I get a good   
amount of reviews, I'll edit and post the next chapter.   
  
Please review! 


	2. Trunks' Realization

Even though this is a repost, it is my first post as "Dragon Priestess"! I changed my name from  
"Lithium-Like" to the one I have now. Sorry if there's any confusion.  
  
Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter! I was squealing with excitement. I am such a  
cornball, don't you ever forget it. Haha well life is always interesting that way.   
  
  
Here we go, chapter two in "Unknown Bond".....  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT....yada yada yep I'm done disclaiming.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Maybe he is a Saiyan," Goku said as he stood up to leave her with her thoughts. But the look on   
her face was as if she had struck gold. She had finally put a face to the bond.   
  
"Trunks," she said suddenly, quickly sitting upright in her bed. She was out of breath and her   
heart was racing with this new discovery...  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Vegeta flew home, a scowl plastered on his face. He knew what he was going to  
find the second he laid eyes on Capsule Corp. And of course he was right. There was  
Trunks on the roof, yet again, staring at the stars like some kind of drone. Vegeta landed  
next to him and frowned. Trunks still hadn't moved. He didn't even notice that his father  
was standing over him with his arms crossed, staring at him. Finally, Vegeta cleared his  
throat quite loudly. Trunks gasped and spun his head around quickly. Vegeta smirked, he  
had at least succeeded in startling him.   
  
"Dad!," Trunks exclaimed, finally beginning to breath again. Vegeta sure had scared him   
this time.  
  
"Why the hell are you always up here boy?," Vegeta barked. Trunks didn't seem to mind his father's   
roughness and replied calmly, though still out of breath,  
  
"I'm really not sure."   
  
Vegeta waited impatiently for Trunks to continue and explain, but his son remained quiet.   
"Well boy?!," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Huh?," Trunks asked, startled. He had never known his father to be very interested in his   
problems. In fact, he had thought his father had went inside by now to eat.  
  
"What are you doing out here?," Vegeta demanded again.  
  
"I'm just thinking," Trunks said. 'What does he want to know for anyway? So he can torture me   
with it during sparring?'  
  
"About what?," Vegeta barked once again.  
  
Now Trunks was very surprised. His father was still, for what seemed to be some insane reason,   
questioning him. But he was questioning him, and that meant that he had to answer....or pay the   
price later in the gravity room.   
  
"I....I'm not really sure," Trunks said hesitantly. He knew he should give his father a better   
answer than that, but it was true. He really didn't know what it was that plagued his mind. He   
even started to feel bad. 'Could he be reaching out to me?' he thought. He didn't know, but the  
very thought made him queasy. Trunks sighed and blew the lavender strands of hair out of his eyes,  
then curiously looked up at his father. He was still there, looking down at him with an   
expression in his eyes....Trunks didn't know what it meant. Finally he gave up and continued. At  
least his father wasn't a gossip like his mother and grandmother were.  
  
"I'm just not sure," Trunks said again, breaking the silence and staring at the stars yet again.  
"It's this feeling I have...kind of as if a part of me isn't there, and I know where it is but   
honestly I have no real clue. And no matter how much I want it to be there again it just isn't.  
It...it's a growing feeling I've had since I was younger, dad. What the hell am I supposed to do?  
And it's ok if you didn't understand one word I said, it's probably just a bunch of shit to you   
anyway."  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Trunks had never talked to him this way before, he always showed a certain   
amount of respect for his father and also had never confronted him about what he really thought.  
But now that he did, Vegeta couldn't just walk away. He was in too deep now - if he walked away  
he would never hear the end of it. For one thing, Trunks would not spar well and would be stuck   
thinking about thoughts unknown to even himself. And for another, Bulma would make him talk to   
Trunks eventually anyway. Vegeta sighed. 'I'll just get this over with,' he thought. Sighing,   
Vegeta sat down next to Trunks.   
  
"Brat," he began, roughly and uncomfortably. He wasn't good at father-son chats.  
  
"Trunks," the boy corrected.  
  
"Whatever brat." Trunks frowned as Vegeta continued. "What you have is a Saiyan bond. You can't   
get rid of it. You have to find your other half - the one you're destined to be with. And if   
that doesn't make sense to you then I don't know what will."  
  
"A bond?," Trunks questioned, oblivious to Vegeta's last comment.  
  
Vegeta grunted, then gave a simple nod.  
  
"Well does she feel this bond too?," Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, she does," Vegeta said, then smirked as he continued, "She probably sits on her roof at   
night like an idiot too."   
  
"Even if she's not a Saiyan, the Saiyan bond will still work then?," Trunks asked, beginning to   
understand just what it was he felt.  
  
"I never said that," Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"What do you mean?," Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know if it would work that way," Vegeta said, smirking.  
  
"But," Trunks began, "you-you just said she feels it too...." he trailed off, becoming dazed.   
Suddenly he drew in a sharp breath and his eyes lit up with realization.  
  
"What's the matter, boy," Vegeta asked, his triumphant smirk apparent, "did you think of   
something?"  
  
"Pan!," he gasped. Suddenly he was breathless, and everything came together as the fog lifted from   
his mind. Trunks turned his head back toward Vegeta. "You knew, didn't you?," he asked   
accusingly.  
  
"Of course," came Vegeta's proud reply. Trunks looked ahead toward the starry sky for what seemed   
like forever, and then looked back at his father.  
  
"Does she really?," Trunks asked suddenly.  
  
"What?," Vegeta asked, beginning to get sickened at the role he played in getting Trunks to   
realize his feelings for the spawn of Kakkarot's spawn.  
  
"Sit on her roof and look at the stars," Trunks finished, gazing back at the sky.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta mumbled, "dumb girl has been for weeks." Trunks smiled and leapt to his feet.   
Vegeta cringed and wondered why he had shared a father/son moment. It just wasn't his style.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! If I get reviews that means I'll get the next chapter out faster....   
It's this thing called MOTIVATION, and also BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND (which is why I reposted this   
fic! Haha. I used to have this whole fic mapped out in my mind but... I forgot it. I have a few   
more chapters saved on my computer, up until the point that I got writer's block on this fic and   
stopped writing it. If you want you could read (and review) my other two T/P fics, "A New Threat"   
and "Strangling the CEO". I'm also working on two new ones which aren't posted just yet.   
  
Thanks for reading, remember to REVIEW! 


End file.
